In Preparation of a Bon Fire
by Takya Millender
Summary: (Old Story, 2013) Reimu decides to have a bon fire event at her shrine. She invites Suika to help her with some preparations. Things escalate.
1. Chapter 1 - How About a Bone Fire?

In Preparation of a Bon Fire

Reimu x Suika

Chapter 1: How About a Bon Fire?

Reimu was checking her donation box as usual. Again, another day of dust has settled in the donation box. Reimu wonders how she can afford to keep her ancestor's shrine in shape if she has no money. "I am human, I have to eat ", Reimu says in distress. "I don't know how I'll survive without my afternoon snacks!" Reimu returns to the comfort of her futon inside wondering how she can make her shrine "interesting"…Oh wait how about throwing a bon fire?! Reimu hit a light bulb! "Oh, how about throwing bon fire, with a small little entry fee?! I wonder if anyone will feel like paying fee. Those broke bastards…"

Reimu wondered, "How would I organize such a thing, I'll have to use my snack money and my emergency fund!" Come on Reimu, think, how did you do it the other times? "I know…I know… what to do! I just do what I've always done. No need to worry!"

Reimu began preparing for the big party.

Reimu rushed out of her warm futon, opened the shrine doors, and ran out the shrine with a sparkle in her eyes.

After a couple minutes of running, Reimu began to get tired and continued on walking toward the human village where she would get her supplies.

After a long stretch of deciduous forest trail, she reached the human village. "Ah, I am finally here and without an 'incident'! How odd."

Reimu wondered where all of her Youkai friends were off to today, she hadn't see anyone but Cirno and Lily White passing by briefly in the sky. Was today some sort of event?

"No, today is not a special event", the voice said, "It is merely a small gathering."

Reimu turned around to the dull voice, its Satori. "Satori! What brings you above sea level?! You startled me!" Reimu exclaimed. "I am merely walking the earth, human" Satori replied. "You aren't going to the 'gathering'"? Reimu asked slyly. "No, I don't feel like having hanging out with people right now." Satori sighed.

"I think the human village is an odd place for you to walk, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. But what might you being be doing here Reimu?"

"I have come to the village to get some supplies for a little get together!"

"A get-together, hm."

"It's a secret!"

"Bon fire"

"Eh?"

"You're having a bon fire."

"…"

"I see you forgot I can read your mind and your reactions, there is no need of keeping secrets from me. Okay?"

"I know, I just forgot about you 'ability' to read minds because I was in such a hurry."

"You must be going then."

"Eh, um, okay?"

"If you don't hurry and stop being dumbfounded! Have you forgotten what you trotted down the road in such a hurry for?"

"Oh yeah, I just forgot."

"As concerned as you are about your money situation, how could you forget? Don't you remember that taste of thosedelicious snac-"


	2. Chapter 2 - Hurry, hurry!

In Preparations of a Bon Fire

Reimu x Suika

Chapter 2: Hurry, hurry!

Reimu rushed out into to the villages' marketplace with the thought of snacks on her mind. She left Satori behind. Satori, who was still a little sad, walked off on her way out of the village. 'Humans contain much potential. If Reimu can tap into that potential, then her bon fire is sure to be a success', Satori thought. Satori walked further away from the village, the sun was beginning to set. It is getting a bit late, Reimu better hurry.

Reimu realizes she does not have much time and hurries toward the nearest stands, looking for her necessities. Reimu bought: wood, sake, mocha, red bean buns, octopus, bread, and some vegetables. In the end she ended up using all of her 'emergency fund', but she had her little 'rainy-day fund' for snacks which she had been saving up for a while. "I'll have a thing a pocky, sir", she said to the stand's owner. "Here ya' go, miss. Have a nice day." the owner replied. 'A little snack won't hurt, I am a bit hungry.' she thought.

It's time to get a move on. The evening is dyeing the sky a deep orange and sepia. Reimu take the slightly-long trail back to her home, the Hakurei Shrine.

"Alright, time to get a move on." Reimu exclaimed, "I have a lot of preparation to get to!"

Reimu begins the preparation on the food, but she needs a little help. She invited a common visitor, Suika. At first Reimu wonders if Suika is coming to help her, it's been about an hour since she called for her. 'I hope Suika gets here, I could use her help', Reimu thought. "Hm?" Reimu hears footsteps on the outside. "Suika is that you?" There was no reply for a minute. But seconds after that minute had passed the sliding doors open and there was a loud thud, followed by a groan, "Uggggghhhhhhhuuh."


	3. Chapter 3 - A Flame

In Preparation of a Bon Fire

Reimu x Suika

Chapter 3: A Flame

Reimu makes her way from the kitchen to the front of shrine, "Why hello Suika, you're as drunk as ever..." Suika lays there flat on her face in between both sliding doors. "De Floor is sa nice n' cold…" Suika said in a drunken-slurred voice.

There was a long silence.

"So… ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME PREPARE FOR THE BON FIRE OR NOT?!" Reimu yelled loudly.

Suika sat up quickly. "I'll help yaa' Reimuu'" Suika replied. "Good." Reimu began to calm down. 'I shouldn't take everything out on her, calm down Reimu.' she thought.

"Okay Suika, here's what you are going to..." Reimu said.

Reimu began giving Suika orders. The food had finished and the wood had been set for the bon fire. But where are all the people, it's nighttime but Reimu had forgot one of the most important aspects, people.

'What am I going to do?' she thought.

"Hey Reimu, ya' are having a bon fire? Where are all da' people?" Suika asked

"Well, you see I forgot to invite the people. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to pull this off..."

"Reimu, we don't need any more people! We hang out by ourselves all da' time anyway!"

"But Suika, I could use the donations…"

"I'll donate ta you. I'll ask ma' friends underground if they'll also donate."

"Suika..."

Reimu was touched by Suika's kindness. She was sure that'd she get some pretty big donations from the Youkai underground (considering all the feast and drinking money they have)! Reimu was happy, but in the end Suika was acting odd. Was something on her mind?

"Reimu", Suika started, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Reimu replied.

Suika look a bit scared to ask her question. Was it something personal? What could it be? Whatever it was it was something that Suika had held back for a long time, at least that's what Reimu thought.

"Reimu", Suika said staring deep into the abyss of Reimu's brown eyes, "Do you have someone you like?"

Reimu was not very surprised. She thought it was something far more serious.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pocky

In Preparation of a Bon Fire

Reimu x Suika

Chapter 4: Pocky

"Um...I don't have anyone in particular...Why do you ask?" Reimu asked in a confused voice.

"I asked ya' because I wanna be your lover…I wanna be Reimu's lover…" Suika said with a red-flustered face.

Reimu for a second thought she looked...cute?

"L-lover?!" Reimu stuttered in surprise. She turned beet-red at the thought of being lovers.

"Reimu?"

"H-huh? What is it?"

"I have one last question."

"Go ahead Suika, it's already a bit awkward."

"Um…"

"…"

"Do you want to elope with me?"

"?!"

Suika begins to drink the sake tuning out Reimu's blabbering. By the time she finishes the bottles of sake she is 'super-drunk'. Oh no, she already wants to go u-n-d-e-r-g-r-o-u-n-d with Reimu…now her decision making is altered and can be deadly at times.

Reimu begins to just ignore Suika herself. 'Maybe she's just kidding!' She thinks trying to reassure herself. Reimu returns to the kitchen and decides to eat. She eats the dinnerware and returns back to the front of the shrine. "Suika, are you hungry?" Reimu asks. "Yeah, I am hungry, but I found a lil' snack" Suika replied. "A snack? Is it the pocky I bought recently?" Reimu asked. Suika extends her arm and pushes the pocky box into her face. "Hey!" Reimu yells in response. "Uuugh, sirry' Reimu!" Sukia groans.

Reimu opens the pocky box, she blushes at the thoughts that's coming to her head. 'What am I thinking? I can't give in to Suika's advances!' she thought shaking her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts...

Suika is kneeling on the ground, both hands on the face, curving her body so that it meets Reimu's face. Suika give Reimu a little kiss on the lips. Reimu becomes flustered and stands up, shadowing over Suika. "Reimu…lets the Pocky game!" Suika said excitedly. Reimu gives up. "Fine Suika, let's play the pocky game."

Reimu kneeled back down in front of Suika. She took a stick of pocky and put the bland part into her mouth. She moved her face closer to Suika's. Suika put her mouth at the chocolate drenched end and began to nibble. Bite after bite, nibble after nibble, their faces became closer. There were only a couple of bites left before their faces would meet. Reimu was bacame red and increasingly flustered. 'I am going to kiss S-Suika?!' she thought as she nibble closer. But she didn't have much time to think when...their lips met.


	5. Chapter 5 - I'll Light Your Fire

In Preparation of a Bon Fire

Reimu x Suika

Chapter 5: "I'll Light Your Fire"

The taste of Choco...The taste of taste of Suika filled her mouth with wonderful damning pleasure.

Suika rotated her tongue along with Reimu with an unorganized rhythm. Suika became excited grabbed Reimu's wrists, pushed her down, and put the hands above her head.

"Suika!"

"Reimu, were not havin' a bon fire today."

"Why not?!"

"There's na' need for it."

"Let me go! Uggghhu!"

"I'll light your fire. You'll be the bon fire, kay?"

"S-Suika, what's gotten into you?"

"You."

Suika began to straddle Reimu and kiss her again. "MmmmnnnN! MMnnn!" Reimu struggled. As Suika kissed Reimu roughly, she grabbed her breasts. Their lips broke from contact. "Ow!" Reimu screamed.

"That hurts you idiot!" "I'm sorry!" Suika softly yelled. "W-well, what now?' Reimu asked. "Let's elope!" Suika said with lust in her eyes. Reimu thought about it for a minute. She wanted to but she also didn't want to.

She thought for a minutes, interrupted by Suika. "Reimu, are ya' okay? I'll leave if you want me to."

"No, I don't want you to leave!" Reimu feelings swept in and she kissed Suika without a single thought.

"Suika, I think I might love you..just a little. But that doesn't mean anything!" Reimu exclaimed with a red face.

"Reimu!" Suika jumped on Reimu with overwhelming excitement.

"Get off me, you fatso!" Reimu yelled.

Reimu struggled from Suika's advantages that night, though want they didn't know someone was listening in that night. She found their interactions amusing.

"May you love each other, may more…" She whispered into the night.


End file.
